


Worth it

by Mayori



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Requested by: Queenhobbit22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayori/pseuds/Mayori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always came back together, of course. Both knew that they were playing a game, but Seto liked to believe it is because they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

It’s not like they haven’t done this before.

This game of mouse and cat, one of them chasing, pining, and the other is hiding, reluctant to give in. Seto likes the chase; he enjoys the feel of _want_ ringing in his veins. Similarly, Katsuya likes the denial and the frustration he forces onto his lover by giving him the cold shoulder.

They always came back together, of course. Both knew that they were playing a game, but Seto liked to believe it is because they are meant to be.

Tonight is different. Someone is interfering with their usual game; a man. He stands a little too close for Seto’s comfort and he wraps his arms around Katsuya’s shoulders.

Envy burns.

Seto likes to wrap his arm around him, before, during and after their lovemaking session. Katsuya’s skin has a healthy glow to it, and it’s always silky smooth. His lover’s skin is strong but beautiful, and as he runs his hands on his lover’s body, he marvels at every tense muscle he touches.

Katsuya’s neck is Seto’s favorite place and the man is invading it! He’s _breathing_ near it.

His lover’s laughter, though, is his favorite and most beloved treasure. To see another man causing his lover that rambunctious laughter that should belong to Seto only, is unacceptable.

Later that night, Katsuya’s writhing under him. He’s hot, pliant and begging, having lost his bite and fight after Seto had dominated his mouth and tortured his neck with his teeth and tongue. Seto want to chase the man’s touch away, so he makes sure he marks him up, from head to toe.

His thrusts begin to stutter, but he holds it in. He wants Katsuya to come first; he wants Katsuya to be gripping him tighter than he is right now when he comes. His hands reach towards his lover’s cock, red and angry and probably over-sensitive. Not many people can handle coming four times.

His hand begins its work, fondling, pulling, gripping and caressing the organ in his grip. Katsuya’s moans and whimpers are a mix of pain and pleasure. Seto smiles his lover’s half-lidded eyes, his flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Finally, gloriously, his lover releases and of course, Seto’s own release is not far behind. Katsuya moans Seto’s name as his lover collapses on top of him and Seto does the same.

He mouths at the bruised neck: “mine”.

And Katsuya laughs his carefree laugh, he wraps his hands around his face and pulls him up for a kiss.

“I love you.” He whispered, like it was a treasured, precious secret.

“I love you too.” Seto replies.

It’s been years since he met Katsuya and just three since they started dating. It had taken a long time before Seto believed Katsuya’s love and it has only been three weeks since Seto confessed his own love.

Katsuya thinks it had taken time for them to get here, and he thinks they are stronger for it. Most of all, he believes that it was all worth it.

Love, is worth it.

 


End file.
